bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:McClendon Robotics
Partnership "the company began marketing a series of Security Cameras, Security Bots and Turrets, in partnership with Dr. Gilbert Alexander from Fontaine Futuristics. " Where is the proof of this assertion ? :First, sign your post on the talk page, even if you don't have an account. Then, Alexander is said to have designed the electronics in the security systems, and judging from its advertisements McClendon Robotics was manufacturing them, so it's logical to say that McClendon was in a partnership of some sort with Fontaine Futuristics. Electronic devices often use patents and technologies from other companies. For example, FF created some parts of the bathysphere's current model (the company's name on the control lever), even though it is manufactured by Austen. :Pauolo (talk) 16:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :"Alexander is said to have designed the electronics in the security systems" Do you remember where this was 'said' 16:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::The strategy guide; the authors from BradyGames were able to bring a bit more details on some characters after being in contact with some of 2K Marin's designers. The exact quote is "Gil was an ambitious young researcher in the early days of Fontaine Futuristics, specializing in mechanical and robotic engineering. At the height of his career, he designed much of Rapture's automated security system, including the ubiquitous security bots. He constructed the mechanism which implanted ADAM slugs into Little Sisters, and ultimately, even assisted with the creation of the bond which links Subject Delta to Eleanor Lamb. ::Pauolo (talk) 17:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok thx. Thought I hadnt actually seen it mentioned in-game. That does seem to conflict with some of the wiki content on McClendon. Thought rereading that it says Fontaine Futuristics which probably had been 'nationalized' by then and other things had already been rebranded as Ryan Industries. ::tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HomePage has many articles on all the permutations of canon/semi-canon/non-canon which I saw recently and Im not sure where the above Brady Games info fits.... :: 17:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::It wasn't mentioned in-game, but so far that strategy guide was right on lots of points, and it even had the right portraits for audio diaries when the game mistakenly attributed two or three faces to the same person (like for Edward Grimes). Still you're right, the article sounds confusing and makes some assumption. I might need to replay Minerva's Den before changing any of it. :::Pauolo (talk) 17:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::What's TV Tropes? And BradyGames is the name of the publisher making those signature series strategy guides. They made those for each game of the BioShock series, and they cover a lot more games. I think we have on the wiki dedicated pages on each edition. :::Pauolo (talk) 17:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::TVTropes - very interesting wiki site covering meta ideas about movies/tv/games etc media stuff idioms) Go to that main site using the url above and as an example type in 'canon' into the search and get back a sub index with various named classifications and they cover extensivly all possible permutations and examples and crossreferencing involved. ::: 13:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::